


Even After All This Time

by Lyzzygyrl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Date on a dare, Gay Will Byers, Lost friends, M/M, Rating May Change, Tricking Will Byers, i think, reunited, tags will change, withahappyending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzygyrl/pseuds/Lyzzygyrl
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same. Mike is one of the popular kids now. Troy dares Mike to trick Will, and when he does, he get's a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

The music was deafening as Mike approached Troy's house that was currently packed to the brim with every Junior from Hawkins High. He was wearing his token outfit of tight black jeans and his favorite leather jacket; that while stylish, did nothing to block the brisk fall wind from breaking through. He tugged the edges of his jacket a little tighter around himself as he walked up the large brick driveway. The party was already in full swing with several drunk girls grabbing at Mike the moment he walked through the door.  
"Miiike!" a particularly wasted girl with curly brown hair screeched as she hugged Mike around the neck. "You never called me the other night like you promised." She pouted as she twirled one of her curls around her forefinger. "Didn't you have fun with me?" Mike was a way to sober to deal with this situation. For one, he didn't remember her name, and for two, he didn't really remember her…Luckily, he was saved by a rough slap to his back.  
"Mike, buddy, you made it." Troy said as he inconspicuously pulled Mike a step back from the girl who was still playing with the hem of his leather jacket. "I hate to steal you away from Lacey here, but you're needed in the back for a very important meeting…" Mike offered Lacey an apologetic smile before allowing himself to be hauled off to the Kitchen.  
"Damn, thanks man…I swear they all look the same after a couple shots." Mike patted Troy on the back and grabbed a beer out of one of the skinnier guys hands. "I think I need this more than you, man." He took a swig of the beer and gave the boy a toothy smile before walking off. He knew no one would say a thing to him, especially not some exchange student who was frankly lucky to be here at all.  
"Look whose here!" Troy hollered as he pushed Mike from behind the final step into the kitchen. "King Mike Finally decided to grace us with his presence." The room was filled with laughter and whistles.  
"Couldn't even wait 'til after the party to drag a girl out to your car, huh Mike?" James called from across the island.  
"Shit man, I've already had everyone here, it's getting' a little too easy…" There was laughter with a few groans thrown in.  
"Poor thing, all that pussy startin' to bore you? Guess it's time to switch teams!" James bellowed as he grabbed his crotch. "The drama fags will love it!" Everyone burst into laughter, including Mike.  
"You offering, James? That's nice man, but I'm a little out of your league." James threw his empty beer can at Mike, playfully.  
"You'd be lucky to have me, Wheeler!" He faked a pout while flicking Mike's dick. "But I'm too easy…A legend like you needs a bigger challenge." He looked around the room, contemplating the options.  
"How 'bout Ryan?" Troy suggested, pointing to the baseball player who was notoriously saving himself for marriage, despite the numerous girls he'd been caught with in his car. "He's a bigger whore than you, Wheeler, you'd be a good match." Mike chuckled and leaned against the counter.  
"Nah, I'm not into blondes…to ditsy…" Just then, Troy caught sight of Will Byers making his way through the crowd of drunk teens. He never came to these parties…for good reason. The last time, he'd wound up being thrown in the pool on a dare. Troy was honestly surprised to see him again until he saw who he was walking towards. Dustin and Lucas were huddled in a corner, waving Will over. Will was a token nerd, but Dustin was on the football team and Lucas poll vaulted his way to the state championship last year. They weren't the most popular kids, still, but they were invited to parties through association.  
Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head and he turned toward Mike with a sly smile. "I dare you to get in Zombie Boy's pants." Everyone lost it at the idea, keeling over in laughter.  
"Yeah, okay, just let me get vaccinated first." Mike retorted, taking another sip of his now warm beer.  
"I'm serious, man! This will be hilarious, we haven't fucked with Byers in ages, he won't even see it coming!" Troy was getting way to excited at the idea. He was suspended from the basketball team for a week for unsportsmanlike conduct and he was desperate for some entertainment. "Just use some of that Wheeler charm that gets all the girls on their knees…it'll be a piece of cake!"  
"Yeah, I'll get right on that…" Mike laughed, hoping to blow off the idea.  
"Alright, we'll be over here…good luck!" Troy gave Mike a nudge as if to show him he was serious, but Mike didn't budge. They looked at each other for a moment before Mike laughed nervously. At this, Troy just smiled even bigger. "Go on, Mike…" Mike just kept staring. Troy took a step back and spoke a little louder, to make sure everyone could hear him. "Unless of course, you're scared…scared you might like it." The room burst into laughter again, everyone letting out cat calls. "I mean, hey…if you trade pussy for dick, it'll just leave more for the rest of us!"  
"Fuck off, Troy!" Mike yelled in response.  
"Eh, it's okay buddy." Troy put his arm around Mike. "I mean, you used to be friends with him…You might wind up stirring up all those old feelings…"  
"Get off me, asshole." Mike shrugged off Troy's arm. "You want a fuckin' show?" Mike pushed off the counter and spun around with his arms in the air. "Stay tuned, shit heads!" With that, Mike turned on his heels and headed into the crowd.


	2. The Price You Pay

Mike made his way through the barrage of drunk and sweaty teenagers. He was so busy avoiding the projectile vomiting that he forgot to plan his opening line for Will. He stumbled into Wills space and just sighed, being so relieved to have made it across the room scot free. He brushed off his shoulders and looked up into three curious and somewhat nervous sets of eyes. It still stung, even after all these years of not being friends; he didn't like the idea of people fearing him, especially his former best friends; his party. But that was just part of his life now. It was part of the deal; popularity comes at a price.   
"Hey guys…Are you enjoying the party?" Mike leaned nonchalantly against the wall and flashed that harmless puppy smile. Dustin and Lucas just huffed at Mike and rolled their eyes. More than once Mike had messed with them in order to prove his loyalty to Troy and his fellow mouth breathers. In the last couple of years, however, Mike had grown to easily the most popular guy in school, making him the leader rather than the pledge.   
"What Mike?" Lucas was not in the mood. Since Mike was no longer Troy's bitch, he had gone from bullying the party to flat out ignoring their existence. So why was he talking to them now? "You bored? In need of some entertainment? Not enough people in the other room to bother?" Mike fought the urge to resort to his usual threats of physical harm when someone dared to stand up to him. Instead he took a deep breath and smiled once again.   
"Just wanted to say hi, haven't talked to you guys in a while."  
"Let's keep it that way." Dustin chimed in and gently pushed Lucas's arm to get him to walk away. Of all the party members, Lucas was always the one to fight back, and he'd been drinking. Dustin knew this exchange could lead nowhere good. Mike looked to Lucas again and knew he was looking at a fight, a fight he'd likely win, especially in Troy's house, but a fight nonetheless. Ordinarily, Mike would have welcomed a chance to reaffirm his standing in the high school food chain, but he had to remember his mission. Getting Will to fall for him was going to be hard enough without giving him one more reason not to trust him. Mike shifted his gaze away from Lucas and focused his attention on the subject in question. He turned his head slightly and flashed Will a seductive smile while looking him up and down.   
"How's it going, Will?" Mike shifted his weight causing his shirt to ride up a little. He couldn't help but smile to himself when Will's eyes darted down to his waist for just a moment. Will looked away quickly, blushing. "You look good, tonight. I like the new hair." Will blushed even harder. He had finally started styling his hair differently brushing it to the side and letting it grow a little longer. Mike reached out and pushed a strand away from Will's eyes. Will inadvertently flinched away from the touch for a moment before squinting his eyes and sighing as Mikes fingers brushed his ear and neck. Will knew he shouldn't be anywhere near Mike. The other party members had long ago given up on Mike, but Will couldn't help the hope that burnt in his heart that one day Mike would come back to them. This faith in his former best friend had gotten him beaten up more than once.   
Troy would catch Will smiling at Mike and tell Mike that his fairy fan club was back. Mike never laid a hand on Will, it was a line he couldn't bring himself to cross. One look in those big trusting hazel eyes and he would melt. Instead he'd make a joke about not wanting to catch a disease and avert his eyes while Troy descended on Will to do what Mike couldn't. He internally winced at the thought of Will backing up against the lockers with a look of terror in his eyes. Mike realized all at once that he'd lost himself in his thoughts and was still standing there, staring at Will, a hand still grazing the soft skin of his neck. He suddenly felt a forceful hand wrap around his forearm and shove him away from Will.   
"What do you think you're doing, Wheeler?" Lucas spat. He and Dustin were extremely protective of Will; especially where Mike was concerned. They knew that despite all the things he had done to them, Will couldn't seem to let him go. This made Will an easy target to an evidently heartless Mike. Will continued to stare at Mike for a moment more before looking at the ground. Mike could have been imagining things, but he swore he saw unshed tears in his eyes. Mike was frozen, he had gotten so caught up in Will that he had forgotten what he was doing. He cleared his throat and looked at Lucas who was seething.   
"Just walk away, Mike…Please." Dustin pleaded. "We don't want any problems." Mike felt a tinge of sadness at Dustin's hopeless tone. He looked back to Will for a moment; he was obviously trying very hard not to cry. Mike's heart broke and he looked away. He thought about explaining that he just wanted to say hi, but he thought better of it. Their friendship was too far gone, Dustin and Lucas would never believe his intentions to be kind. He was tempted to find this offensive until he remembered that his intentions were indeed not kind. Mike stood for a moment more, before turning around and heading back into the corral of pubescent chaos. He would just have to wait until he could get Will alone.   
Will watched Mike walk away before finally allowing a tear to escape his eyes. Dustin reached out and brought Will into a hug. He held him tight and let him fall apart. There were no words to be said. All three of them knew it was a hopeless situation and Will would always be hurt until he learned to let go. After a moment, Dustin pulled back and gave Will a reassuring smile.   
"Let's head out, this party is starting to get lame anyway." Dustin tried to diffuse the tension; he was always the one come in and clean up everyone's emotional baggage. Will didn't bother arguing, he knew his limits, and having Mike so close to him, being so gentle, it was more than he could handle. Instead, he just nodded his head and offered Dustin a grateful smile. The three of them began making their way toward the door. Mike looked back for a moment and caught Will's eyes just before he reached the door. Will could have sworn he looked almost sad. He simply looked away and rushed out of the room before he broke down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this has taken a while and it's short, but I've been dealing with a lot of family drama, hopefully I'll have time to update moe often now. Comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about writing this story for a while and I finally decided to start it. This is just the intro...What do you guys think? Should I continue it?


End file.
